phantasyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Vexilar's Garden This is the first place you will visit when you begin your journey! The garden is a great place to learn the basics. Make sure to visit old Vexilar. He seems to know a great deal about the world you've entered, and maybe even a bit about you as well. Cajar The largest city in our world. Cajar is home to thriving businesses, guilds and clans. It is also rumored to have many secret societies that are funded by wealthy aristocrats. It's the largest of all the towns and villages and it houses the headquarters of the greatest guilds. The Sewers Deep in the bowels of Cajar is a dank sewer system. This seems to be the home of some rather vile people and creatures. It seems like it shouldn't be hard to clean up too much. The Lower Sewers Hidden deep within the sewers of Cajar is a horrid place where horrifying creatures rest, waiting for their next prey. Only once you have defeated their guardian might you enter this domain. Serazin Nest A hidden place of legend. Stories in a strange library in Cajar are the only mention you will find of this place. If you find it, be careful, because it is written to be home of unruly beasts. East of Cajar Exiting Cajar to the East may seem a bit bland at first gaze. There is little more here to see than an old inne, a library and an unfinished path. Visiting this inne seems of little interest currently, but on a continent so large, there is no telling what is to come. One day however the man there may need your help, and it's strange to see how he looks at that old path. Small Dock The Western area of Cajar's hold is said to be very close to the great oceans beyond. An old dock can be found here that seems to be the home of some master fisherman. Eldron Bridge Past the outskirts of the western city limits of Cajar is a vast, wonderfully crafted bridge. It is said to lead to the mystical Eldron forest, but even here danger can be found lurking. South of Cajar South of Cajar seems to be the mnost explored land around our fair city. Whispers and rumors within the capital speak of the old graveyard, the dark cave, the goblin forest, and the open grasslands this way. The Farm The Farmer and his daughter run this open farm full of animals. The stock here is known for caring the invigorating foods that keep the Cajarian capital alive. A mighty big task for such a small family. The Dark Cave The home of many dark creatures, the corridors within seem to jump in shadows as you pass through. The monsters within however truly will do so. The Dark Cave houses Dravoes, but is only accessible to those who complete a task. Dravoes Carved into the earth itself, the inhabitants of the town have a unique relationship with the land. Gold, silver and precious jewels glitter beneath the many candles which light even the deepest crevices of the rotunda. Narrow paths lead to upper levels which seem to comprise the residential district. Men and women pass around you with brisk efficiency; it is as though everyone in this rich mining town has a purpose! Due to its location few know of Dravoes’ existence. It is a town for miners and the curious adventurer. Explore the mines or head to the jewelsmith or forge for all your metallurgy needs. The Deep Forest In the lands south of Cajar lays a forest filled with goblins. Though their leader is a peacable sort, it seems the great evil has deeply disturbed a majority of his clan. If you see almost any goblins other than Yzender, be ready to fight. The Crypt The first Cajarian cemetary first made before the great corruption. It was once a peaceful place to visit the dead, but with the onset of the great evil, it has become a hazardous, dangerous place. If you visit, make sure to visit old Gorem and see if he might have anything to help, or maybe even need some help of his own. The Mausoleum In the deepest reaches of the graveyard you will find The Mausoleum. This worn marble edifice gives silent witness to the sadness behind you and to the evil facing you. It towers over you larger than it appeared from down the path. It beckons you to enter even as the obsidian darkness of its doorway warns you away. Southern Grasslands An open, grassy landscape home to many fierce animals, and something that makes a strange rumble beneath the earth. This is the home of a rather strange old hermit in search of some mysterious odds and ends. West of Cajar The Western Reaches of the Cajarian hold, many can be found here in their traversing between Avera and Cajar. Be wary though, as even in such a busy place, bad things can happen. The Ruins An old man may one day lead you to this desolate place. There is now knowing what these ruins once were, as no history books carry this information. However the castle within, could make one think of what was once in this land. Ruins Castle In the depths of the ruins is an old decrepit castle that seems long abandoned. Though it is dark through and through, in the spires and windows you might happen to glimpse a hint of light, that fills you with utter dread.